Conquest of My Heart
by Pirate Captain Sam
Summary: What do you expect? Goku and Vegeta do it. Duh.
1. Memories of a Campsite

Whoo Hoo! Sami-Chan's first ficcie! Yah! Okay, this is corny, stupid, pointless, and ludicrous. One is only legitimate to read this if they love yaoi, cheap plot, and dim-witted drama.  
  
Disclaimer: Fuck you Funimation!!! *Shoots self in head*  
  
Conquest of My Heart:  
  
Chapter 1: Memories of a Campsite  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku waves to the haughty prince. "Why don't you join us? The water feels good!"  
"Hn. Join you in your nudist fishing and intoxication. Yes, what's wrong with me? Only a madman wouldn't want to join you fools in your mirth." With that, Vegeta turns his back to the crestfallen man behind him.  
"If...that's what you wish, Vegeta." The younger man turns back to his friends, Bulma, Yamcha, Krillen, Master Roshi, and Number 18. His wife Chi-chi and his son Gohan were out making dinner at the campsite, and they had taken Gohan's girlfriend Videl too.  
He just didn't understand it! He always tried to be friendly to Vegeta; in fact, he felt drawn to the prince! Hell, it just didn't make any sense! Vegeta was always calling him a "third class baka", but he wasn't intolerable-- was he? If Vegeta didn't want to come with them, why did he?  
Goku turned his head back to look at the prince. He still considered Vegeta his prince, even though everyone else of their race had been exterminated with their planet at the hands of Frieza. The Ice-jin Frieza... That was a battle Goku would never forget!  
He smiled to himself. Vegeta really was something else. He had an attitude to boot too! He was so proud, so haughty, and so noble. He was every inch the royal prince of the savage race called Saiya-jin. He was beautiful. Solid, muscular shoulders, thin waist, nice, tight ass...  
My wife would kill me if she knew I was thinking this... and of Vegeta of all people! Poor Chi-chi, she really must have it hard. I have an obligation to her...But Kami! We were so young! I didn't even know what we were doing! I didn't even know what marriage was.... I thought it was a type of food! I wonder if we even love each other...  
"Hey! Earth to Goku! Catch!" Goku snapped back to reality too late and was caught in the face by a giant fish. "Oops! Sorry buddy, but you were supposed to catch it!" Krillen tossed another fish. Goku caught it this time.  
Sheesh, this must be bugging me more than I thought. I never cared about it before! Why now? How would I explain this to my family? Hey guys, I've decided I don't really love you so take care! ...Yeah right...  
"Hello? Hey, Goku? What's with you today? Chi chi's calling us to bring the fish! Don't you want to eat, bro?"  
"Huh? Oh, not really Krillen. I'm not very hungry."  
Every one turned to look at Goku. Never in his life had Goku refused food. Ever. Goku noticed everyone staring at him. "What is it guys? Did I do something? What is it?"  
"Goku, are you feeling all right? Should we get you a doctor? Is there something wrong with you?" Yamcha emphasized on the words all right, doctor, and wrong.  
Goku shrugged.  
"I'm just not hungry right now."  
The stares continued. "Maybe we should take your temperature. You might have been soaking in the water too long." Bulma gets up to get the first aid kit carrying the thermometer.  
"Tell Chichi there may be something wrong with him." Yamcha called after her.  
"Uh, guys? I feel fine! Really!" Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I don't think there is any cause to worry!"  
Every one kept staring. Why are they all just looking at me like that? It's kind of spooky... Uh-oh, here comes Chichi. She's got a skillet. Time to run.  
He jumps out the stream and hastily dons his gi. Just as he was about to fly further into the woods, he heard her call him.  
"Goku! Where do you think you're going! Bulma informed me that you're not well. Come here, so I can check you over."  
He sighs and walks towards her. "I feel fine honey, just fine! Honest!"  
"Let me see just in case. I don't want our sons catching some horrible forest disease from you and missing school and work."  
"Yes dear." He walked over to his wife. She poked and prodded him while she spoke, "I'm not too sure. You look fine enough, but you're acting kinda funny." She shrugged. "Okay. Let's see your temperature. "  
She jammed the thermometer into his mouth and he nearly cried out in protest.  
"Goku! Just hold still!"  
Once again, he submitted. Sheesh, she could be a little nicer...Look, I'm just fine...  
"Well, it says you're okay, but take it easy tonight."  
"Yes Chi."  
He looked around at everyone again. They had all resumed their cheery hustle and bustle. Shows how much they really care...No! They do care! What's with me? I need some time off...  
He jumped into the air, flying further into the woods. He didn't stop until he was in the heart of the forest, away from everyone and the noise. Sighing, he stopped and took a seat on a thick branch on his favorite tree. It was a huge Sycamore, barely tinted with hues of yellow and gold. He shook his head, trying to clear it.  
"What is wrong with me? I've never been troubled with my family life...I was content. Content. That isn't happy. I've never been happy with Chichi, Kami. That is a surprise. I have never been happy with her. I found joy in battle. That was when I was happy. Not with her."  
He smiled and patted the bough he rested on. "Talking makes me feel a lot better!" He smiled. "Don't you agree?"  
"Kakarotto, I don't think trees talk back."  
Goku froze. What was Vegeta doing here?  
"Uh...No. I suppose they don't." He flashed Vegeta his trademark grin. "Hi Vegeta!"  
The lithe man below huffed, flew up and took a seat beside his rival.  
  
"Hn."  
"You say that a lot Vegeta!"  
The prince turned toward him. "Yes" He said after a slight pause. "Yes. I do."  
They settled into an almost sulky silence. Goku decided to break the calm.  
"So...Vegeta. What are you doing out here? Why aren't you there with the others?"  
Vegeta shifted his gaze toward the larger Saiyan. I'm more curious as to why he's here. It's not like Kakarotto to escape his family. Strange...He doesn't seem happy. He acts normal, but his mood is odd...too distressed to be our Kakarotto...  
"Same reasons as you are here, I am presuming." He smirked. "Exactly why are you here?"  
Goku frowned. "I'm not too clear on that myself."  
That's a significantly gruff reply from Kakarotto. What the Hell is wrong with him? He hasn't come to spar for almost a week...  
"I guess... I wanted to be alone for a while."  
Vegeta started to get up to leave.  
"No, no, no, no, no! You can stay Vegeta. You're different from the others. You like to be alone too. Right? That's why you came out here."  
Vegeta thought twice about his answer. "Yes Kakarotto. That's why I came out here." He flashed the younger Saiya-jin a rarely genuine smile. "Your ... Companions irk me. Even after all these years I still cannot bear to accompany them for extended periods of time."  
"Wow! Well, I know what you mean. They all mean well enough, but sometimes their affection is downright annoying." Goku gave a delighted, small chuckle.  
Vegeta casually glanced over the greater man. "Like what took place before you left?"  
Goku tensed up some, then relaxed almost exhaustedly. "Yes," he replied sadly. "Like what happened before I left."  
He drooped, hanging his head and letting his massive shoulders wilt. Vegeta felt his heart tear at the sight of such an immensely powerful character seeming so defeated.  
"Kakarotto, what's wrong with you? Really. I don't want some half- assed remark from you either. I want the truth. Now."  
Goku opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it again. He looked thoughtfully at Vegeta and tapped his fingers against his chin.  
"I guess," Vegeta waited patiently. "I guess I'm not happy with who I am."  
Vegeta waited for a further explanation. Sighing, he told his long time enemy and friend to go on.  
"Well, remember when we defeated Buu together? Right before we did, you had told me I was number one. You gave up your pride and told me to finish it. That was...incredible. I was only able to win the battle because of you, Vegeta. I felt that after your words, I had to. I also couldn't bear to see you hurt after that."  
Goku gave the stunned prince a smile. "You were ready to sacrifice yourself so many times just to help give me a chance. You believed in me so much..."  
"Kakarotto-"  
"Hold on Vegeta. I don't think I really ever thanked you for all your help."  
"No thanks necessary Kakarotto."  
"Yah, well, when we finally did it with that Spirit Bomb, I never felt so good! I knew I had done something for the good of every one, and I was happy for myself. When I met up with every one back on Earth, They were happy for me too. I had a purpose, a reason for being, and I had fulfilled it."  
"And now you need stimulation and tenacity in your life to fully be at peace with yourself, am I correct?"  
Goku gave Vegeta the brightest, most flattering smile he had ever given any one.  
"That's right Vegeta. You seem to understand everything. Thank you."  
The proud prince bowed his head sympathetically in return.  
"Come Kakarotto. We should head back now."  
"All right. I'm getting hungry anyways."  
Vegeta stifled the barely resistible laugh he felt arising in his throat. "You would be!"  
  
So...How was it? Ya know, I'm gonna be a stubborn bitch and refuse to produce a new chapter until I get FIVE reviews. It's not much, really! I just wanna know how I'm doing! And Rena Sama, you're my hero! I worship all your artwork and literature!  
  
Red! You better review! But sadly enough, yours won't count ... I want those loser pathetic strangers who have no lives so they obsess over reading, drawing, and writing yaoi day after day after day...yah, those geeks are the ones I wanna hear from.... Snicker  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
-Sami-Chan 


	2. Truth or Dare VegetaSan

Whoo Hoo! Sami-Chan's insomnia really helps when there is yaoi to be written! Muahahaha... This is promising to be a fun chapter... Blame my perverted school girl demented sense of mind. Any who... Did anyone know that Piccolo is only about 12 years old in the movie Dead zone and in the beginning of Dragonball Z? I think that's just wrong...  
  
Disclaimer: Fuck you Funimation!!! *Shoots up with heroine and bleach*  
  
Conquest of My Heart:  
  
Chapter 2: Truth or Dare Vegeta-San!  
  
Bulma grinned mischievously as Gohan, blushing furiously, took off his pants and bashfully mooned his mother.  
"Wow, Gohan! I really didn't think you had it in you! Your turn!"  
A still pink Gohan pulled up his pants and whispered apologetically to Chichi. "Sorry Mom, but it's just a game. Right?"  
Chichi, dazedly, nodded and took another swig from the sake bottle. Vegeta sighed and started his third drink. Roshi laughed perversely as Bulma added the snapshot to the quickly growing pile of photos.  
"All right...Yamcha!"  
"What! Me?!"  
"Yep."  
Yamcha tossed away his empty beer bottle at a neighboring raccoon. "Uh... Dare me!"  
"I dare you to..." Gohan glanced at every one before sending his worried friend a rather smug smile.  
"I dare you to go pay Krillen a little visit..."  
Every one turns to stare at the tent in which the short man was sleeping in.  
Vegeta took his fourth sake jug.  
"Okay... What do I do?"  
Son Gohan flashed a rather malicious smirk towards Yamcha. "I want you to go in there, pull off his pants and under garments, and spray a little bit of this on his Oh-So-Lonely-Manhood." He handed Yamcha a can of whipped cream.  
Yamcha chuckled a bit before sending an anxious look towards 18. "All right! I'll do it!"  
Armed with the cream, he stole away into the tent. Every one held their breath as a faint rustling noise was heard, and then the soft whooshing of the whipped cream. After a few minutes, a very proud Yamcha crawled out of the tent triumphantly.  
A snigger from Bulma was all it took for the rest of the crew to burst out in zealous giggles. The camera flashed again.  
"Yamcha! Why is there white stuff on your face?"  
"Actually, he almost woke up and sorta forced my head down. I don't wanna talk about it, and I don't wanna know what he's dreaming about in there! And 18," he shakes his head. "I never knew."  
18 just shrugged and smiled rather happily. More laughter ensued.  
"Let's see... Goku! Truth or dare?"  
The surprised man just stared blankly at his demonically smiling long- time friend. " Are you asking me?"  
Yamcha nodded. "Oh, Okay! I choose... uh... Truth!" A jubilant smile spread itself over the saiya-jin's face.  
"Great." Yamcha snickered impishly. "If you had to be involved with any man in the world, whom would you choose to be with?"  
Squeals of utter disgust and demented joy flew in the air. Vegeta took another sake bottle and started chugging.  
Goku frowned slightly. "What do ya mean?"  
Every one sweat dropped and Yamcha fell down to the ground in classic anime style. Vegeta just sipped his sixth jug of sake.  
"I mean that if you had to fuck another dude, who would it be?"  
Goku blankly stared.  
"Does butt fucking ring a bell?"  
Goku tilted his head and continued to moronically stare.  
"Gay sex Goku!!"  
"Ya mean have sex with another man?"  
This time, every one fell. Except Vegeta. He grabbed a seventh jar of sake.  
"You know what buddy? Never mind. Choose somebody." Yamcha scowled and sat heavily down by Vegeta. "How come you aren't drunk yet?"  
The saiya-jin flashed a rather self-possessed smirk at the man beside him. "My metabolism is far more superior to that of any ningen baka." Finishing his drink in one gigantic gulp, he crumpled it easily and tossed it behind him. Yamcha glowered at the ground sulkily.  
"Oh Yamcha, don't worry about it! It just means he can't have as much fun being drunk as we can!" Bulma tossed Yamcha another beer from the cooler.  
"Yah!" Yamcha presented the buzzed blue-haired woman a flatteringly flirtatious smile. "So... To Beer!"  
Every one chorused, except Vegeta, Goku, and Krillen: "To Beer!" They chugged down their drinks.  
"So... I get to choose something, right?" The trademark Son grin made a guest star appearance. "If so, I choose Videl. I want you to go and let Master Roshi judge your breasts."  
Goku calmly sipped his spiked lemonade as a flustered girl mildly protested against it. Eventually she was convinced and Videl presented herself to the old turtle hermit. After some relatively insulting groping, She donned her shirt and attempted to gain composure. Poor Videl failed desolately.  
"Well, this turning out to be a very interesting scrapbook." Bulma placed the picture of Videl with the rest. "Pick some one!"  
This is sickening! I'm just happy these foolish ningen haven't included me in this maddening entertainment of theirs... I wonder... Kakarotto, who would you like to pleasure? I saw that glint in your eyes; there is obviously some lucky male who has caught your attention... Could... I?  
"Vegeta!"  
The prince snapped back to reality at the sound of his name. "What is it Woman?"  
"Truth or dare?"  
Bulma smirked deliciously. This was her chance! She was finally going to prove the cause of her husband's lunacy. Oh yes. Vegeta definitely had a thing for Goku. And, either through truth or dare, she would prove it.  
Vegeta's shocked expression only lasted for the shortest moment before he regained his composure. Damn Woman...  
The cool malicious smile every one knew as a dangerous sign spread itself across the haughty man's face once again. He hadn't felt this bold since he had become a super saiya-jin.  
"I choose dare."  
Bulma's grinned grew even broader. This is so perfect! I've got you now Vegeta!  
She could just see his expression when he would hear what he would have to do. The look of stark fear and the embarrassment he would feel at being found out. She hadn't forgotten what she saw so many years ago...  
  
***  
  
She had just ordered in Chinese for the family and Goten. The food was due in twenty minutes. Trunks and Goten were watching TV. Vegeta was in the Gravity Chamber, venting out his frustrations upon the drones she had created. Chichi might pop up for dinner, not wanting to eat by herself. Goku...  
Goku had disappeared a few months back. He left without a trace, and his ki could not be found. No one knew where he was. They had searched everywhere, from Earth to New Namek. Vegeta had even tried to talk Bulma into fixing up his space pod so that he may go looking for Goku beyond their satellite's maps of the universe, But, she refused, too afraid that Vegeta too would disappear altogether.  
Hearing a knock on the door, she quickly got up to receive either the food or her friend.  
"Chi! Good to see you made it." Bulma smiled warmly at the younger woman.  
"Yeah, well... It's not like I had anything better to do." She brushed her hair back as she smiled wanly. "I hope Goten's not causing too much trouble. How's Trunks?"  
"Oh, same as always." Bulma led her raven-haired friend to the kitchen. "They're both out back. Sparring."  
Both women smirked; knowing that every one else in either of the families would always be sparring.  
The doorbell rang again. Bulma answered it and gave the money to the delivery boy. Just as she was about to call Vegeta in to carry in the damn food, she had heard a shriek from the Gravity chamber.  
"Oh Kami."  
She never heard Vegeta sound quite like that before. Something was wrong with him.  
She rushed to the Gravity room and ... Stopped. Taking in a deep breath, she took a step back.  
"Kakarotto...? Is- is that really you?"  
"Yeah, it's me. Vegeta, you look stressed."  
"Stressed? Stressed! Stressed is an understatement, Kakarotto! Do you realize how long you've been gone? How long I've ..."  
Vegeta looked away, towards the ground. He could feel the heart- wrenching pinpricks of tears in his eyes. He was ashamed of himself, for crying, for caring about this pathetic baka...  
"Ka-Kakarotto?"  
"Ssh, it's all right. I'm back now."  
Goku took the slighter man in his arms and held the sob-racked body against his own. For as few moments, none of them said anything; they simply stood there.  
Bulma covered her mouth with her hands, How could... Vegeta? Her husband! And... Goku! But it was so wrong... And yet so right.  
Vegeta looked up into the eyes of the other saiya-jin. Now... Now would be the perfect time to tell him. How I yearn for him... His touch... His love...  
He raised his face towards that of Kakarotto's. He was close... So close!  
"Goku! You're back!"  
The two saiya-jins broke away quickly as a tearful Chichi ran up to embrace her newly returned husband. Bulma silently cursed; she ran towards the lot of them to notice that Vegeta had slipped back into the Gravity room. Oh Kami, Vegeta... I'm sorry...  
  
***  
  
"All right. Vegeta, I dare you to give sweet, little Kakarotto here a dirty, sexy little lap dance."  
The couple stared at each other for a moment; infinite obsidian meeting sparkling blue. Vegeta cracked that lethal smile once again; he knew what she was doing.  
"Consider it done."  
  
Yah! Chapter Two!!! As the clock hits 10:25...pm... Wow, it's still early. I wish Sam had some Filler Bunny to read... Damn... So how was it? Yeah, I know, shitty. But that's okay! I want Five fucking reviews before I continue! Damn whores! Oh... yeah, every one: Say hi to Vlad! He's sexy, and gay! Really! All right...Ooh this song reminds of Vegeta and Goku... Dj Sami, Yanou, and Do: Heaven. Yah... I love Roman Dirge. Lenore is the best. Hey, if you're a guy, and gay, e-mail me so I can have you talk to Vlad! He's all by his little lonesome... And his boyfriend Jacub is a fucking nerd!!! Kami!... So, review and tell me what a good name for a planet is! I will need it in later chapters...  
  
Much Later...  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
-Sami-Chan 


	3. Just a Taste

So, how many of you have been tearing at your genitals in anticipation for this chapter? Well, I do pray that your penis is in place, because this is it boys and girls, THIS IS THE LAP DANCE!

And, before you mention it, I suck major dragon balls at writing, so leave me and mymaniacally depressed egos alone! sob

Disclaimer: FUCK YOU FUNIMATION! Jumps into Hudson River

Conquest of My Heart

Chapter Three: Just a Taste

Goku gulped; what were they thinking? He watched, frightened as Vegeta tossedanother sake jug. The prince stood up and stepped towards him.

"Uh, Vegeta... Are you sure?"

"Quiet Kakarotto, it's just a game. What's a dare or two?"

Everyone had fallen silent. They hadn't expected things to get this weird. The haughty saiya-jin prince giving innocent, naive Goku a dance! No fucking way...

Gohan leaned to whisper in Videl's ear. "Is the high and mighty Prince going toforget his pride for some fun?"

Vegeta heard him. He chuckled silently to himself. Yes. After all, brat, this is a once in a lifetime chance for me to express to Kakarotto my true feelings for him and not have any of these foolish ningen bakas suspect anything... Of course I'll do this.

"Are you ready, Kakarotto?"

Goku gulps one more time while watching Vegeta sway left and right. He started the rhythm with his lean hips, and his tail curled seductively from side to side. He walked towards his innocent prey.

"Umm..."

"Hush, Kakarotto." The ouji lifted a finger to Goku's lips. "Relax a little." He smiled inwardly. I always wanted to do this for you anyways...

Vegeta twisted gracefully in a circle around the astonished receiver of his attentions. After a few tender strokes from gloved hands over the muscled shoulders, he leaned over Goku's back. He brought his hands around to the finely chiseled chest. Those hands sauntered down to caress washboard abs and lower, to barely touch the beginning of a hard-on... They quickly retreated downwards though, to tickle burly thighs. Vegeta withdrew; Goku was trembling from the teasing, soft embraces from this highly desirable man. Kami, Vegeta! If you keep this up, I-I don't know how much I can take! Damn, you're so good at this! He moaned and melted under the fire-hot touches of his prince.

Vegeta continued swishing his hips. Once more he twisted around, so now his erotically grinding pelvis was at Goku's eye level. After a toss of his regal head and massaging his own perfect body, Vegeta slowly grinded to a halt on Goku's lap. He smirked; the tight heat he had landed on was well appreciated.

Kakarotto... was quivering; his breathing was barely under control. This prince... looked so delicious sitting wantonly on his lap like that! Pressing that exotic physique on that of his sitting form, lifting his double- layered shirts up- and over- his head, caressing the soft, pale skin underneath...

Goku gasped as Vegeta began to move against him. That grinding... Kami! That perfect ass of Vegeta's separated from his own needy length by only a few offensive layers of material? That kind of torture should not even be allowed! Kami... Too cruel...

Vegeta smirked as he ground his posterior into the groin of his long-time rival.

Sweet Kakarotto, you like this, don't you?

He brought his hands to glide smoothly along the astounded face. He caressed it gently, then moved to trace every beautiful curve of the vivacious body down to the revolting sash that denied him so much.

Subtle fingers hastily untied the blue belt, wriggling the bonds free. The mighty ouji heard a sigh escape the soft throat of his dearest prize, as the only reason why the loose gi pants hadn't fallen and freed the burning length underneath was that Goku was still sitting. He flashed a smile; Vegeta couldn't believe he was getting away with so much of this...

"Eh, Kakarotto," He murmured softly against an ear. "It has been a pleasure serving you. Now, if I could only have a reward..."

"Wha-what do you mean? A reward?" Goku's eyes were wide, his breathing heavy now, he was slowly losing control.

Vegeta grasped the smooth jaw line. "A kiss." He lowered his voice; "your taste... Kakarotto..."

Goku felt his heart pound almost painfully against his chest. He felt the breath of this godsend before him. His heavy-lidded eyes closed and, as he inhaled deeply, felt feather-soft lips nuzzle gently against his own. A delectable tongue darted out to taste his. Sweet Kami... Oh Gods! He tasted delicious!

Goku noticed just how Vegeta smelled. Ambrosial, just how his sweet mouth tasted. A muffled, musky scent as sweet as cinnamon and sugar... Yes! He leaned into the kiss, surprising the ouji as he took control. His prince tasted just like cinnamon sugar... only sweeter... and wilder...

He grabbed the lean figure and rubbed his tongue against the saccharine mouth of his submissive prince with all the passion he could muster. Vegeta groaned; he tugged raven locks with white gloves, silently begging for more of the incredulous sensation...

WHAM! THUD!

"Hey Slut! The dare was a dance! Not a fucking freak show!"

Goku awoke from his stupor in a snap. Oh Kami... Every one had been watching! Damn it! It was a dare... His wife... Chikuso!

He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. I suppose it was a good thing Vegeta didn't let my pants slip after all...

Vegeta snarled from his newly acquired position on the dirt. "Harpy! What the Hell was that for? Bitch!" He rubbed a large bruise already beginning to swell on his head.

"For kissing my husband like that! What else! I'm his damn fucking wife, and he hasn't even kissed me li-" She broke off her speech. "It's disturbing to watch you glomp him like that!"

"Oh? But I thought that was what every body wanted. Right, Bulma?"

Bulma gazed stupidly at her spouse. "Uh... Yeah!... Right... Yes sir!" Though I must admit, that did get a little too freaky... "You always exert 200 in every thing you do! It was only expected!" The dangerously happy smile the saiya-jin gave her sent chills down her spine. Oh Dende, what have I started?

In exasperation, the woman looked down at the camera in her lap. I didn't even get a picture of that kiss... Her face was truly enough to send any one into tears.

"Yah, well, wow Vegeta! I never realized that you were such a sweet little whore! Hey! Uh... if I paid ya, would you..." Yamcha began to laugh at his own joke before it had even finished. " If I paid ya, would give me the package you just gave Goku?" He sniggered like a fool.

The proud prince turned around to look at the drunken man. "Yamcha," he purred. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh... Dare!"

"Go jump in the damn fire. Then, you may go screw my wife." Vegeta spun back towards the forest and left.

Damn ningen bakas, they ruined it! My gift to Kakarotto... His gift to me...

He had aimlessly wandered, but now he found himself standing in front of Goku's tree. He chuckled a bit, then flew up to the branch that he had shared with his obsession earlier that morning.

"Kakarotto... I can still taste you..." The ouji sighed. His prize had surprised him by taking control of that kiss. His own submission to the man had shocked him even more.

He moaned. Goku tasted heavenly. Like that earth-flower, vanilla. Hotter, sexier than anything though... It was bliss to have those luscious lips against his, along with that candy-sweet tongue! And that fragrance... Kami...

Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned against the tree's trunk. "Kakarotto..." He smiled slightly. I will please you. He sighed and drifted off to sleep where he dreamt of his lovely saiya-jin; he tasted him over and over and again and again and again...

"Hey Vegeta! Wake up!"

Vegeta grumbled; disoriented. Why am I in a tree...? Then he recalled the previous night's events and smiled.

"Good! You're finally awake! Now get down here! Chi Chi's got breakfast all ready!"

Vegeta looked down to the ground. "Eh, Kakarotto." He flew down. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Great!" Goku flashed his beloved Son grin he was famous for. "How are you Vegeta?"

"Hn. I was hoping that you would tell me your opinion on that."

Goku felt the smirk on his face; the one he adopted from Vegeta years ago. "Well, if that's the case, you're fantastic. Surprisingly enjoyable."

"Surprisingly, eh?" Vegeta leaned into the massive figure. "That shocking?"

"Well," Goku wrapped strong arms around the shorter man. "I had no idea you could dance."

Vegeta breathed in; there was that divine scent again...

"Hn. Maybe I can dance for you again..."

"Hai." Goku felt his hormones taking control of him. He recalled Vegeta's flavour... cinnamon sugar...

He released Vegeta quickly as he heard his wife calling for him.

"All right! See! Breakfast!" He smiled at Vegeta again. "Let's go; they're going to eat it all before we do." Vegeta nodded.

"Hey Goku! Vegeta! How's it going?"

Krillen waved them over, but when Vegeta passed by him he felt a tremor of fear; like he always did. "The pancakes are there, Bro."

Goku nodded. "Arigato!" He grabbed a steeping plate and dug heartily in. Vegeta watched in revulsion.

"A saiya-jin should not eat like a pig! It's disgusting!"

Chichi strode by. "Yah, well, you didn't find that mouth disgusting when it was eating you up."

"Good day to you too, Harpy. Woke up on the wrong side of the broom again today, haven't we?"

"Why don't you go away and whore yourself elsewhere, Slut?"

"Bitch."

"Skank."

"Cunt."

"Whore."

"Cold fish."

"Sleaze."

"Chiri."

"Cocksuck-"

"STOP IT GUYS! BOTH OF YOU!"

The two stared at an infuriated Goku. "Quit it. Now."

"Ah-Yes Honey."

"Hn. Whatever, Kakarotto."

Goku grunted and returned his attention to his meal. Damn it! Chichi and Vegeta didn't need to fight now! It's bad enough he didn't love his wife like he should, but now the one he did care about was meeting her head-on! Damn it all to Shenron...

He looked up to see that Vegeta walked away and Chichi was glowering over him.

"Leave Vegeta alone."

"Why don't you do the same? Have long have you two been at it anyway? Have you done

each other up the ass yet?"

"Chichi-"

"I'm so surprised at how he literally melted underneath you. Do you always take control? Does he like submitting to you? Do you just rock his world?"

"ENOUGH!" Goku looked around; realizing every one heard him shout. "That is simply enough now. There is nothing going on between us. If you really need to blame some one for our sorry relationship, you have two options. Me ...or yourself."

Losing his appetite, he tossed his plate down and made his way across the campsite.

Damn it Kami! Why now? I feel this need to be with Vegeta, but I have a dedication to my family! Poor Chichi, she's more miserable than I realized. How can I make her feel any better without doing anything I don't want to do? Kami, if only...

Hearing a twig snap, he pivoted on his feet to see behind him.

"Easy Kakarotto, it is only me."

"Oh."

"Are you unhappy about me?"

"No."

"What is the matter then?"

Goku nearly blurted out to Vegeta that he was the royal ass problem, but caught himself. Kami, what's wrong with me? I should be ashamed... It's not his fault... He's only trying to help...

"Never mind. It's okay." He manages a weak smile and turned back to keep walking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Vegeta. Is there something you want?"

"Actually, I..." Vegeta sighed. "No. Kakarotto. It's nothing. Nothing." Vegeta also turned back.

Goku felt the unease and anxiety in the air. Kami... At least maybe I can make him feel better. "Hey, Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned around to look at the taller saiya-jin. "Yes?"

Goku walked back and hugged his prince. "It's going to be all right. Don't worry. And don't be sad. And thank you."

Vegeta nodded slowly, savoring the contact with his idol. "Thank you... Kakarotto... And... Aishiteru."

The ouji retreated and flew away. Goku stood there, stupefied by the sudden confession of Vegeta's. Oh Kami... What the Hell is going to happen to us?

Yo! So how was it? Tasty and sophisticated? Hilarious and vaguely entertaining? Horrifying and terrifyingly grotesque? Any way... Seems I haven't gotten any flames yet, so I must be doing something right... Right?...

Anywhoooo...

Ja Ne!

Sam-Chan -

P.S. If any one happens to wake up dead this next day, I didn't do it. In fact, I can swearon my dear pet weasel, formerly known as Ass Rodent, that the Goth working at Denny's didit. Not me, no, never meee...

You don't believe me, do you? Ah well, good thing I never had a pet weasel...

:Insert best Psycho sound effects here:

Long live the Queen!


	4. Labyrinth in My Head

-1So...

Disclaimer: Fuck you Funimation! (Guzzles Windex by the dire gallons then swallows bottles of aspirin)

Conquest of My Heart

Chapter 4: Labyrinth in My Head

"Mmm... Vegeta... What are you doing?"

Vegeta stepped out from behind the shadows beyond the doorway. He smirks as he strides forward towards Goku on the bed.

Goku's heart skipped a beat. It was late at night, Chi chi was sleeping at his side, and Vegeta was in his room. He knew he shouldn't have the hard-on he had acquired upon realizing the ouji's presence...

Clad in black spandex shorts, his prince was now merely an arm's length away. He could hear Vegeta's breathing, smell the tantalizingly sweet odor emanating from the delectable muscular frame... Oh dear Kami...

"Kakarotto..."

Vegeta kneeled by the bedside and laid his cheek down on the pillow Goku rested his head on.

"Kakarotto, I need you."

Goku let out a small, breathy moan. He had seen that Vegeta had an erection underneath those much too revealing shorts. He noted the small blush that daintily covered that sharp nose and high cheekbones. He could feel the warmth from that body.

Chi chi stirred in her slumber and Goku shot his gaze at her for only an instant, ensuring that she still snoozed peacefully. He took his eyes back to the highly desirable man at his side once again.

"Kakarotto, please..." Vegeta released the tiniest moan possible while sauntering his hands down to gently squeeze his impressive manhood.

"Oh God!" Goku leapt out of the bed to tackle the prince to the floor of the room."

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!" Goku rubbed his head and opened his eyes. Damn! It had been only a dream...

He got up and placed the tangled blankets around his wife. She mumbled something about Goten's studies and snuggled underneath the heavy quilt.

Goku glanced at the clock. It read four-thirty in the morning. He'd be getting up in another hour anyways... Might as well start the day early.

He gathered a change of clothes and a towel and began his walk to the outside bath. He turned the corner of his house and...

Stubbed his toe on a rock. Fuck, that hurt a lot. Oh well, not even the Z senshi can save the world from aggravating stones in the walkway!

He gathered up the firewood and struck the match. The water was on its way to warming up, so he began de-dressing himself from his nightwear.

As soon as the water was near boiling, as he liked that terribly scalding temperature, he jumped in with an iridescent splash.

"Whoo-Hoo!"

He placed his hands on the back of his head and leaned back. Damn, this felt good!

"I guess I'll go to Capsule Corp. a half-hour early for the spar. I don't want to wait too long. Vegeta rises early anyways, so I'm sure he won't mind."

He sat and pondered another type of rising that Vegeta could do that he himself wouldn't mind either.

Kami, how he wished that dream was real. It was only yesterday that they all had returned from their camping trip, and only two days since Vegeta had made his terribly pleasing confession. Chi chi had stopped bringing up the subject of that kiss, but she still threw her accusating glances at her husband.

And every time the subject of Vegeta came up, she would give a cynical little sneer and a "Hmph!" and turn her head away. Goku thought it sort of humorous, but wished she'd just stop being so angry. He didn't mean for that to happen! It was a mistake!

But such an ambrosial mistake...

Goku took in a deep breath and imagined he was breathing in that sugary scent right now. A little mix of cinnamon, a little mix of sugar...

"Kakarotto."

"Wha-! Vegeta!"

Goku jumped in the bath and ended up knocking it over in surprise. All those dirty little thoughts running through his mind erupted and splashed delightfully across his face in a most vibrant scarlet...

Vegeta held a little smile back from revealing itself.

"Kakarotto, don't be such a fool. Though, I can't say I mind the scenery..."

"Vegeta!" Goku was used to always running around naked as the day he was born, but he was not yet adjusted to Vegeta's change in attitude. He got up and hastily placed the bath upright. The fire had been extinguished when the water had cascaded out of the bath. He stood up, scratching the back of his head, a habit expressing his embarrassment and anxiety.

"What are you doing up so early, eh Kakarotto?"

"Well, what are you doing showing up at my home so early? I'm usually not even up yet, and I go to your place when we spar."

Now it was Vegeta's turn to blush. Goku chuckled in whimsical delight; Vegeta just looked so cute when he blushed like that!

"Eh... I, erm... I couldn't sleep last night..." Vegeta didn't suspect that his face was in a lovely pink hue and failed to keep his tough guy composure. He turned his face towards the forest and away from Goku. He regretted the action immediately, he rather liked the naked form of his long time adversary... And he didn't want to give any clue to his discomfort in the situation...

He moved his gaze back to the direction of that glorious physique.

God, Kakarotto, what is happening to me? I never felt these urges so strongly before! I was always able to relinquish these stirring emotions within me in battle with you. Fighting with you was the same as making love with you. I recall the first time I had seen you. Do you remember how I looked upon you? How I stared at you whilst we fought like madmen? Of course not; you had never suspected, never considered how I may have felt for you...

You have never considered how I loved you.

I love you. So beautiful, so strong, so innocent...

"You are indeed beautiful, Kaka..."

"What?"

Vegeta blanched. Oh dear merciful heavens, no. I did not say that aloud. I did not, I did not, I did not...

Goku stepped up to the self-berating man. Vegeta unconsciously backed away, afraid for no apparent reason because he had voiced his thoughts in front of the very man he lusted for.

Is that it prince? Do you lust for me?

"Did you call me beautiful?"

Vegeta cast his eyes to the ground, refusing to reply. Goku moved closer and lifted the prince's face by his cheek. Vegeta unwillingly looked back into the innocent face, fearing to be mocked or scoffed at.

Goku placed his fingers on the soft lips of his prince. He traced over them slowly with his digits, moved them to instead stroke the smooth cheek, to place behind that delicious ear in that unruly ebon hair...

"You are more beautiful still, my dearest prince."

Vegeta let out a relieved breath, resting his head against the large hand holding it.

The hand that pushed his head forward, to once again brush against a hungry, loving mouth.

Goku released a moan; he truly loved this! Everything that he had ever missed or been denied to him throughout his life was now being paid back to him. Everything of importance or significance was now reduced to dust. He placed his heart on a pedestal for the god of his dreams, and all he could think was:

Vegeta.

The heated and crushing embrace of Goku's mouth was returned just as passionately. The prince pushed himself snugly to the stronger, broader Saiya-jin, throwing his gloved hands across the shapely shoulders and tangling them in the wispy and wet strands of hair clinging onto the same glorious skin as he was.

"Eh... Ka-Kakarotto..."

"Mmh, Vegeta?"

"I ... I can't stand this..."

Goku left the lusciously sweet, terribly soft lips of his tormenter and pulled away slightly, to look Vegeta in the eyes. "What do you mean, lovely one?"

Vegeta swallowed heavily under the steady, dream-like gaze of the one he had hidden his love from for all those years. How long had it been? The first day he had ever seen the seemingly ephemerally beautiful saiya-jin? The moment his wretchedly black heart had seen the magnificence and innocent power in those deep eyes of the purest onyx? That day had changed it all...

And Vegeta had never voiced these emotions until that day in the woods.

How ironic it is, sweet Kakarotto, that I have pined after you for so long. And if only your feelings had been the same that day, maybe these devastating and romantic things running amuck in my head would have become a marvelous reality for both of us then...But you see me now, you know now that I feel this ache in my heart for you; it consumes everything within me. You are everything to me. But... now...

"It is not the time to be doing this Kakarotto."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your wife. She's waking up. And we need to talk about this. Before anything else happens to us, we must talk about this."

"Ah. Okay then." Goku pulled his clothes on, much to Vegeta's dislike. "Wanna spar?"

Vegeta smiled at the hilarious change in the mood. "Of course. You know, I will defeat you this time."

"Yeah, well, you say that every day and it still has not happened yet."

"Fuck you, Kakarotto!"

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you , Veggie-Chan?"

"Arrogant little slut. You're going to get it."

"Oh really? Where at?"

"Baka!"

"Ouch! Hey, I wasn't ready yet!"

"It doesn't matter. You and that smart-ass mouth of yours deserved it."

"Aw, you're so mean Veggie-Chan!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, it's cute! Don't you thi- Ouch!"

"Stop your inane chatter and fight me!"

"Hmph. Alright, but you'll be sorry."

The two engaged in the age-old dance of blood, sweat, and fists. They were actually very much equal in strength now; even though Vegeta could not capture the form of Super Saiya-jin 3, he could power up to the level of one. Goku, however, always wanting to be fair, never took advantage of that form in battle.

They sparred the entire day away; neither one losing or winning. As the sun set, a strange cry came from a despairingly revolting creature; they both froze in mid-kick as they recognized the sound:

"Goku, Get your ass in here! Dinner's ready!"

"Eh... Heh-Heh... didn't know that much time had passed... Eh, Vegeta?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, same time, but in the woods this time."

Goku smiled. "Okay, but I was going to ask if you would like to stay f-"

"And I didn't make enough food for an extra saiya-jin, so Vegeta has to go home now!"

Goku laughed a little. "Ah, well, that's my wife. Never mind then. I'll see you tomorrow then, Veggie-Chan."

Goku rushed into his house before Vegeta could chastise him. Vegeta smiled a bit. "Tomorrow then, my beautiful one." Vegeta then flew home.

"Hey! Where have you been all day? Don't you even consider ignoring me! I didn't prepare anything for you tonight!"

Damn woman... she knew where I was.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't even tell me you were taking off today! Trunks and I already ate. I didn't leave anything for you."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Whore."

"Jerk-off."

"Slut."

"Faggot."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stomped away. Looked like he'd be ordering in tonight...

"Oh, and all my credit cards and check books are in a hidden safe now, so you're not going to be able to spend thousands of dollars on getting yourself gourmet Italian take-out, either."

"Fuck!"

Vegeta angrily marched to his room, completely missing the sly giggle coming from the happy woman who just denied him his meal.

"You're so cute when you're angry, Prince of Saiya-jins." After her quiet confession, she went back to tinkering with her work on the table.

Meanwhile, Vegeta took a nice, hot shower in his adjoining bathroom, sadly scrubbing away the scent of his idol off of himself. Afterwards, he placed a towel around his waist and flopped onto his bed. He was rather exhausted. He hadn't slept at all the night before, and sparring had taken up all his energy.

The prince smiled as he thought over the day. Hmm... wasting time with Kakarotto. Has there ever been anything better to do with life? No... Never. He pictured Goku's smile in his head...

Hours later and still awake and in the same position, Vegeta groaned. Damn it! He was so sick of hiding! Why was life so unbearably cruel? Kami... Why did he decide to knock up the blue-haired time bomb? Why had Kakarotto married that harpy? He never could figure that one out... He'd have to ask him tomorrow.

Tomorrow? Why not just ask him now? It wasn't that late, only 11:43... Vegeta got up, exhaustion forgotten, and flew out the window to Goku's residence.

Goku was still awake also. Chichi was asleep and Goten was as well. He was sitting upside-down on the living room sofa.

Old McGoku had a farm... Cha la head cha la!

And on his farm he had a 'Geta!

Cha la head cha la!

With a hump hump here and a hump hu-

Goku sat up from his musings as he heard a knocking on his door. That ki... it must be...

"Vegeta! What are you doing here?"

He looked down at the... towel clad prince of his dreams?

Oh yeah... and those were some kinky dreams!

'Umm... he he... where are your clothes?"

"Clothes?" Vegeta's face went absolute pale, and with realization dawning in... he turned a fiery crimson.

"Come on in Vegeta. Chichi and Goten are asleep so..."

Vegeta covered his face in both hands.

"Vegeta?"

No answer.

"'Geta?"

Still no answer.

"Veggie-Chan?"

Vegeta mumbled something so garbled and incoherent that Goku couldn't understand.

"Umm, come again?"

"I'm standing here, on your doorstep, in the middle of the night, practically naked."

Goku broke down and laughed.

ja-ne... ... ... Sam


	5. Chapter 5: A Hopeless Reasoning

Fuck... Oh well, Here ya go!

Conquest of My Heart:

Chapter 5: A Hopeless Reasoning

Goku wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulders and led him inside his small house. He really didn't mind Vegeta's state of dress, or really the lack of, but Vegeta still would not remove his hands from his face.  
"Erm, Vegeta? Are you going to be okay"  
What Goku received for an answer was a swift kick to the head.  
"Ouch! Hey, what was that for"  
Then Goku noticed. When Vegeta had kicked him, his towel had fallen off of his waist. Vegeta was entirely and beauteously nude... And he didn't realize it.  
Goku unabashedly, yet admiringly, gazed upon the figure. Vegeta had the beginnings of a hard-on, and it was painfully obvious that the prince was incredibly well endowed. Goku licked his suddenly dry lips, feeling his own groin harden at the gracious sight. He didn't even realize that Vegeta was talking to him.  
Well, it was more along the lines of insulting, but.  
"And I spent the entire fucking time thinking of you! Chikosoume, I didn't bother to dress myself properly! And you look at me like... like... Kakarotto, why are you looking at me like that"  
Vegeta stiffened, not even granting that thought permission into his mind. No, I am not, I am not... Fuck it! I am! Chikuso!  
Vegeta swiftly dropped to the floor to grab the piece of cloth to cover himself again. When he looked back up, Goku was still staring at him in that increasingly distressing manner. It was almost as if he were looking upon some dish too delicious to gobble up, or to even comprehend consuming.  
Vegeta shuddered, and Goku took a step forward. Vegeta flinched, but he was lost within twin obsidian pools, eyes identical his own.  
"Vegeta, my prince." The words were soft, yet connotations declaring possessiveness and dominance were clear. "My beautiful and perfect prince"  
Goku barely registered what he was doing. He firmly, but still soothingly, took hold of Vegeta's arms and drew the shorter man closer to himself. He slowly lowered his face down to the other's neck and lightly nuzzled against it before picking Vegeta up and carrying him to the couch. He set his luscious burden down gently amongst the overstuffed pillows and sprawled himself over the prince.  
Vegeta's breathing hitched as he realized that his towel had slid up when he was laid down, and that Goku's burning length could be felt on his thigh through the orange material that confined it. His eyes glazed over and he whimpered quietly, just a tiny, little mew. Yet that was all it took to encourage Goku to ravish that delicious, pleading mouth with his own. The scent of cinnamon sugar enveloped him, and the taste of it engulfed his taste buds. Warm, silky skin clung to him, and the infinitesimal moans elicited from that virtuoso mouth of his prince overwhelmed his ears. He was in Heaven.  
And while Goku was worshiping Vegeta, Vegeta exalted Goku. Small, deft hands urged the larger saiya-jin on by massaging and kneading the smooth, pale skin on Goku's back. He opened his mouth and lovingly took in the tongue of the other, mentally fawning over the glory of the wild vanilla that assaulted his every sense.  
Kakarotto, I had waited so long, have needed this too much... Never in my most fantastic dreams had I ever thought you would return even a fraction of the emotions I hold for you... And now we lay here, entangled in each other's arms, and you loving me here... But wait! I had come here to talk to you!  
"Kaka...rotto..." Between breaths, Vegeta managed to say the name aloud. Goku hesitated in his pleasurable teasing.  
"Yes, Vegeta-sama?" Vegeta let out a quiet breath. "Kakarotto, we really need to talk... Please"  
Goku wistfully lifted himself off of the body of his infatuation. "Yes, Vegeta"  
Vegeta pulled himself up into a respectable sitting position and readjusted his towel. He glanced, if a little longingly, at Goku.  
So heavenly.  
"What are we going to do about this"  
"What do you mean Vegeta? What are we going to do about what"  
Goku blinked twice in his sweetly confused manner that he had. He didn't really want to talk about anything at the moment; he had wanted to do some other things... Some rather promiscuous and delightfully naughty things.  
But Vegeta seemed distraught, and Goku would do whatever Vegeta needed him to do, so talk he would if talk he must.  
"Kakarotto, we cannot simply carry a secret relationship in the house you share with that ... wife of yours"  
Two more adorable blinks. Gears were vainly trying to shift into place. That great Son mind was trying to think something up.  
"Why not"  
Vegeta mentally slapped himself on the head. "Idiot," his conscience told himself. He looked at his conscience. "You still exist"  
His conscience shrugged. Vegeta decided to ignore him.  
"Kakarotto, surely you cannot mean that you would carry such an affair! Its- it's absolutely unheard of! Something of this recklessn"  
Goku's brain mentally shut down. He knew better that to listen to Vegeta rant at him like that. In fact, whenever Vegeta yelled at him he took a little mental hop onto the bunny slope. Look at all the cute little bunnies! There's a pink one, a blue one, and a yellow one, one that reminded him strangely of Piccolo, a purple one.  
"...And furthermore, Kakarotto, I"  
Goku decided to do something about that buzzing that scared all the bunnies away. He grabbed the back of Vegeta's head and pulled it sharply towards his own, to crush fine lips against his.  
Vegeta gave no fight; he willingly surrendered to the delicious onslaught. In fact, he only managed one coherent thought:  
He could never again turn away from him.  
Goku pulled himself away moments later to allow Vegeta to recapture his breath. The prince's features were tinged the most luscious carnation colour. His breath came in tiny, ragged pants; his skin was warm with desperation and desire.  
Goku calculated the situation. He couldn't take the prince here; it was not nearly safe from discovery. Where could he go?  
He put his fingers to his head and Instant Transmissioned them into Vegeta's Gravity Room. He locked the heavy bolts behind them, turned up the gravity, and set the prince down on the hard tiles.  
Vegeta didn't realize exactly what was happening; the Instant Transmission always confused him, but he went along with it. When he felt Goku's weight on him, he didn't argue in the least. He moaned and threw his arms around the other Saiya-jin. He had been so desperate, desperate for so long.  
Goku set his lips upon Vegeta's willing mouth. He overtook his prince's mouth, dominating and controlling the moment forever.  
He pulled away, looking into the heavily lidded, glazed, and imploring eyes below him. "Right here, Vegeta, right now"  
He swept up the towel from around the saiya-jin's waist and tossed it over his shoulders. He undid the sash from his own hips to release his clothing. His shirts disappeared from his chest, followed soon by his orange pants.  
Vegeta shuddered violently at the overwhelming heat emanating from the other's body. The sheer electric shock he felt at contacting Goku's body drove him wild with ecstasy. He clung to the hot frame that enveloped his own. His mind surrendered to the ultimate bliss that was Kakarotto.  
Goku nipped along Vegeta's shoulder, tasting the silky, bronze flesh that trembled at his touch. He skimmed his fingers around firm abs and onto peaked, coloured nipples. Vegeta gasped in pure delight; the light caresses to such a sensitive area were disastrously maddening. Vegeta whimpered in mindless need as his manhood grew hard.  
Goku smiled genially. The reactions his ministrations were creating were certainly inflating his ego. He tore his mouth away from Vegeta's shoulder to lavishly suckle a perked nipple. Vegeta moaned deeply from within his throat.  
"Ka...Kakarotto"  
Goku switched to mouth the other nub, replacing the other with his hand. Vegeta in turn arched his back, granting easier access to Goku's hungry mouth. The larger saiya-jin's tongue traveled slowly downward, enticing the washboard stomach, pausing to implicationally ravish Vegeta's navel, to glide onto thin, silken hips over thick, powerful thighs. Goku sadistically skipped the most obvious place to put into his mouth, putting his prince into an achingly desperate state.  
The little ouji pried one eye open and lifted his head to look at Goku. Goku's eyes were lifted, waiting for that moment when their gazes meet. Eyes of submissive, desperate surrender met those of calm, smooth dominance. Vegeta was so taken back by the strength emanating from the other's gaze, any reproach he would have vocalized was forgotten. His thoughts were crushed, and his demeanor calmed.  
"I love you," he hoarsely whispered, before closing his eyes and submitting his entirety to his one obsession.  
Goku acknowledged the ultimatum offered him. He took the head of Vegeta's shaft into his mouth. Vegeta moaned humbly, graciously, out loud. His fingertips clawed at the heavy mess of hair upon Goku's head, urging the younger saiya-jin on. It worked.  
Goku gripped tightly onto the slim hips he held on to, forcing them down and still. He engulfed the totality of Vegeta's shaft and sucked. Hard.  
The prince yelled in his pleasure. He was helpless to do anything else. He clamped his eyes shut and panted out the name of the only one he could say he truly loved.  
"Ka-Kaka...rotto"  
Goku released a hip to trail his right hand under Vegeta. He slowly pulled the smaller man closer to himself, and a bit higher. He hadn't done this before-been with another man- but Roshi did have a very large, and very abstract, porno collection. So Goku did know his stuff.  
Without Vegeta realizing it, he hefted the prince's legs over his own shoulders, while still sucking maddeningly at Vegeta. The hand that had pulled the other up into the precarious position now gripped Vegeta's firm backside. The sharp hiss that came from the small man's lips was supportive of the gesture. Goku smirked, not one much different from Vegeta's own, and deftly slid one finger into Vegeta's puckered entrance.  
Vegeta gave a slight start as he felt the digit enter his body. His mind refused to acknowledge the uncomfort though, seeing as Goku's mouth still pleasured him. Goku swept another finger inside, probing and stretching Vegeta's insides, searching for that particular spot that he had heard existed.  
He released Vegeta's cock from his mouth and looked down at the other's face. His prince was panting harshly, squirming slightly in his pleasure; face tinged light pink, eyes half-shut and hazy. His skin was positively glowing against the cool, grey tile that his back rested on. It was breath taking; it was beautiful; it was Vegeta.  
Goku, gazing at the picture, realized just how hard he had become, and just by looking! He slid one more finger into his prince, and stroked the warm soft walls for that area which would drive his lover mad.  
Vegeta gave a hoarse shout, and Goku knew he had found it. Vegeta arched his back and twisted his head back in the absolute ecstasy that Goku's discovery caused. His hands tried in vain to grip the floor beneath him, his breathing was irregular, and each exhale became a moan. Goku took this all in, calculating how much Vegeta could take of this. He sat up on his knees and spread Vegeta's legs across his own lap. He removed his fingers from the prince to once again grip those slim hips. Vegeta looked up at him expectantly.  
"This is supposed to hurt." Goku's voice sounded thick, husky. It sent tremors through Vegeta.  
Never deny.  
Vegeta nodded and readied himself. With Goku's hands guiding him, the prince pressed the tip of the other saiya-jin to the mouth of his entrance. Vegeta shuddered; He knew that because of Goku's immense size, it'd feel like something would be tearing right through him.  
He was right.  
As Goku slid Vegeta down onto him, a wretched, burning pain filled the smaller saiya-jin's body, engulfing him entirely. He clawed at Goku's shoulders, trying to ease the pain by shutting his eyes and bearing it. Relax, he told himself. Relax.  
He shifted his weight so that the thick cudgel within him wasn't quite so awkward. He drew in a breath and pushed himself further onto it. He heard Goku's own sigh as he was enveloped into a searing, constricted heat. Goku wanted so terribly to just buck his hips in and out of that delicious burning intensity, but he quelled the urge, understanding that it wasn't quite as pleasant for Vegeta.  
For now.  
Vegeta exhaled with a tone of finality. The intrusion no longer echoed pain, only a slow, throbbing, dull sort of ache remained. He sighed, opened his eyes, and nodded to the saiya-jin above him. He received a full, soothing kiss, and before he knew it, the rhythm had started.  
Goku brought himself out slowly, smoothly. He didn't pause before slamming himself back into the sleek heat of Vegeta's walls. Vegeta relaxed as best he could, he could already tell this was to be a torturous sort of love. Soon, his breathing hitched, Something inside him demanded more; more contact, more speed, Hell, more of everything.  
But the taller saiya-jin denied him that, keeping to his smooth, rolling motions, his tender, slow pace. The pressure was soon on.  
Vegeta writhed deliciously beneath Goku, trying desperately to urge the other to go faster. He tried bucking his hips up to gain what he needed, but Goku held him still. He pushed Vegeta's hips down with his strong hands, rendered his desperate moans with his mouth, and sweetly continued on with his pace.  
"Vegeta..." He broke the kiss to murmur huskily into the other's ear. The prince groaned in his throat.  
"H-Hai, Kaka...rotto"  
"How long have you pined for me?" Each word was accentuated with a thrust into Vegeta's innermost parts. Goku sped up just a little, just enough to continue driving his partner mad with rapture.  
Vegeta closed his eyes, enjoying the ride, but needing, craving so much more.  
"Forever..." He breathed.  
Goku grinned, a confident sort of satisfaction spread across his features. "I thought so." He brought his hips back, and then plunged himself into Vegeta again; this time deep, hard, and fast.  
Vegeta gasped in shock and delight. He kept up with this new pace, swinging his hips up and down in tune with Goku's thrusts. Each one came harder and quicker than the one before, and soon, Vegeta was reduced to a panting, sweating, screaming mess of a man. And Goku.  
Goku loved every moment of it. He was only as hard on the man below him as he knew that he could take. As saiya-jins, as lovers, they were equally matched, and this relationship just broadened all the possibilities.  
Goku thrust in harder even than before, erupting into a golden aura of light as he transformed into a super-saiya-jin. Vegeta too, transformed, and their grueling pace continued. Vegeta arched himself back and clung to his lover madly, his eyes shut, mouth open. Goku had never looked upon something so unconsciously beautiful. He snaked a hand around his prince's weeping erection and began to pump evenly to his thrusts. The result was breathtaking.  
Vegeta screamed in absolute pleasure, he tossed his head back to the side and melted into Goku's body, he became mindless with his passion, seemingly crazed, obviously desiring.  
Goku ascended, pounding even more harshly into his prince, who, feeling the power rise, had also powered up. Bodies welding, hips grinding, they both came together. Vegeta splashed into the hand that grasped him firmly; Goku came hard into the lithe body beneath him, claiming Vegeta forever his.  
Goku sighed, and slumped forward onto Vegeta for support. The prince fell over onto the cool, grey tiles. They gave into blissful euphoria together, as one.  
A few moments passed. Goku pulled himself out, rolled over, and held Vegeta close to him. The prince was happy to comply; he snuggled in closer to the massive chest and yawned contentedly. The younger saiya-jin smiled; it was just adorable seeing Vegeta like that! Goku soon found himself yawning, and he drifted off to sleep.  
Whilst the two slumbered lovingly in each other's arms, a knowing grin spread across a blue-haired woman's features as she left the window of the Gravity room...

"Yeah, he's here. Been training with Vegeta, apparently. Don't worry Chi, I'll talk to him about it. He'll be home at the usual time. I'm sorry for the trouble; how about I make sure he eats before he goes home? Okay, and send Goten over to play with Trunks, I think he's getting bored. Bye Chi"  
Bulma smiled as she cleared away the breakfast table. It was so obvious what had transpired between her husband and Son Goku, but they tried so harshly to cover it.  
Bulma covered her face and giggled; it was simply adorable! In a sicko, perverse, kinky sort of way, anyhow.  
It didn't bother her one bit though. Vegeta knew about all the affairs she'd had and he never cared about it. The few times they had actually done anything of the sort together were the times she had allowed Vegeta to actually consume enough alcohol to get even him drunk. Things were just like that in this relationship. And it worked out rather well that way.  
She turned back around and saw her son playing fretfully on his game console. She grinned maliciously; it was amazing what she could do with technology! Not only did his customized console play every sort of Playstation, Nintendo, Sega, X-box and DVD in existence, but he could surf the net and watch television on it too! It only took Bulma a week to do it; she really was a genius! She informed her prodigy that his friend would be over shortly, and to not misbehave too much.  
"Really? Goten's coming over? Awesome! Thanks Mom, I'll go get ready. We're planning on filling a bunch of capsules with some sludge and dumping them on Da"  
Blues eyes stared each other down.  
"I won't tell on you, don't worry. It'll be worth seeing the look on his face"  
"Wow, thanks! Oh, this is going to be so much fun"  
The boy jumped up and ran quickly out of sight. Bulma grinned again. It wouldn't matter if she missed the commotion her son was going to cause; she had installed cameras in every angle in her house, so she's be sure to at least check out the tape. She laughed almost maniacally on her way to depths of Capsule Corporation. Where exactly to, not even Kami knew where...

Later that day, Goku went back home, waving a hand genially over his shoulder before fading out of sight. Vegeta watched as the image of him disappeared. He stayed until no more wisps of the picture were present, then he slowly made his way back to the quarters.  
He felt sated, yes, but no where near fulfilled.  
He was ready for either flopping down and going to sleep, flopping down and having a giggle seizure, or even flopping down and having a good cry.  
He never got the chance for any of those things though, for as soon as he opened his door, a couple of tiny capsules fell from the frame and landed on him, covering him from head to foot in foul-smelling, slimy, and freezing purple goo. It took him a moment to fully comprehend what had happened. But as soon as he understood, he bellowed for his son to get his sorry, ningen, punk ass, pathetic excuse for a saiya-jin of royal heritage, shit-head, fuck-up, half-breed jack-ass, son of a blue haired bitch of a boy to get himself in there right now.  
Fortunately, Trunks and Goten were safely hidden in the bowels of Bulma's offices, watching the crazed saiya-jin prince ramble and fume like there was no tomorrow.  
They ate popcorn whilst they watched. The kettle corn kind. That's my favourite.  
They also sipped on Ramune and clattered the marbled bottles together whenever Vegeta broke something. It was a good way to spend two hours. They placed bets on how much they'd have to pay to replace the damage; the highest bid was $1,200,004,089,213 in American dollars. It wasn't very far off.  
When Vegeta finally had himself calmed down and cleaned up, he retired to his chambers. The day had been strenuous and exhausting, but pleasant nonetheless. His mind was preoccupied with images of his fantastical idol in flattering poses, saying marvelous things, and doing the most erotic maneuvers.  
It was lovely, yes, but no where near as satisfying as the real Kakarotto.  
Vegeta tore off his clothes and lay down on his overstuffed, plump, little bed. He rested his head on a giant of a pillow and stared blankly at the ceiling.  
Where would he go from here?  
His mind danced with delicious possible outcomes, some of them illegal. He imagined Kakarotto holding him in those comforting arms, rubbing his lips along Vegeta's ears, whispering those tiny, tremulous words:  
I love you, Vegeta.  
So delicious, so impossible, thought the prince. If Kakarotto felt anywhere near the passionate fixation I live in, he would have come long ago. He wouldn't have left me here, alone, tonight. He would have told me he felt it, that luscious, maddening ache.  
The prince rolled over to gaze out the window. He had left it open, and a slight breeze lifted the dark drapes a little. It was getting chilly, not uncomfortably cold, but cool enough to long for that great warmth to cuddle up to. That single, alluring warmth that he was so despairingly in love with... The one that wasn't there.  
Vegeta shut his eyes, trying desperately to not focus on any sort of thought that would lead to the subject of his lover.  
No, not his lover; his God.  
He looked idly over to the figure sitting in his chair in the corner. "Hn, so you're still here"  
His conscience was sitting, comfortably smoking a sweet-smelling cigarette, smiling lazily. "Hell ya. I wouldn't have missed THAT for nothin"  
Vegeta sniffed disdainfully. "Fucking idiot. Your vocabulary sucks"  
His conscience shrugged. "Hey, I'm from your head, so shut the fuck up. Youll just end up insulting yourself and injuring your own ego"  
"Whatever"  
Vegeta ignored the obtrusive presence and drifted off into sleep.

Many miles away, Goku was resting snugly beneath thick heavy quilts, cautiously staying away from the sleeping form of his wife. He smirked, a miniscule, knowing little smirk, and looked out his own window. It was locked shut, and the curtains were drawn. He saw nothing of the stars, moon, or night past the thick material that covered the panes of glass. A tiny blockade, separating him from the rest of eternity.  
Goku smiled leeringly. Eternity? It was just within his hand's reach, all he needed was some patience. Everything would fall into place soon enough. As for now.  
He glanced at his snoozing wife with disinterest. Where his relationship with her would go, he knew not the answer. All he knew was that at this particular moment, she didn't matter for once. Right now was about him, and of what he could do.  
Yes, he thought as sleep finally crept upon him, what I can do.  
What I can do to please him, to make him happy, to fulfill his dreams, to give him the world.  
To make him mine.

Well, there's a random chapter... Yay, may I die now? No, you idiot, half-assed fools cannot mislead my army of lycanthropic were-bunnies; they are much too intelligent for your belligerence. Ha.  
So, yeah, I'm going to go kill myself now. If there aren't any more posts, then you'll know I had succeeded, and am overthrowing Hell. I shall create an Underworld establishment that does nothing but watch B-rated foreign films, read gothic novels, and promote gay men. Yep, sounds like Heaven to me.

Ja Ne,  
Morbid

P.S.  
I'm giving up on reviews. Review if you want; though your opinion won't really matter. Not in the long run anyway...

So fuck you all, ya heterosexual, overweight American bigots.

Signing off-  
Morbid. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright.

I suppose I'll pick this up again. I've changed, momentously, from this rather cracked out teenager that originally wrote this. The writing shall be changed as well, I expect. Nevermind that though; all dreams must mature. This dream never reached fruition. Hopefully it shall.

-Sam

P.s. I'll be there for you as the world falls down.


End file.
